The interface of behavioral and biomedical sciences is one of the most vibrant frontiers of science today. The proposed Training Program, Mechanisms of Health and Disease at the Behavioral- Biomedical Interface, is designed to train predoctoral students to meet this challenge and to be the leaders and innovators of Behavioral and Biomedical science. In response to the NIGMS-sponsored initiative to train predoctoral students at the interface of Behavioral and Biomedical science, we propose an innovative new Training Program focused on Behavioral-Biomedical interface training around three themes: Lifespan Brain Health, Psychobiology of Chronic Disease, and Women's Health and Disease. The overarching objective of our Program is to train the next generation of behavioral science researchers to utilize biomedical methodologies and conceptual frameworks that stretch the boundaries of their thinking and research to enable them to make transformative breakthroughs in understanding both health and behavior. Through a combination of coursework and laboratory experiences, the program will provide predoctoral students with (1) Broad based training in the fundamentals of behavioral science including statistical methodology and experimental design, and key issues in health psychology and behavioral medicine, clinical psychology, and neuroscience; (2) In-depth training in pathophysiology and specific biomedical research areas (including the conceptual framework, driving hypotheses, and laboratory techniques of those areas); and (3) guidance and mentoring for development and implementation of an innovative independent research program that spans both behavioral and biomedical science. The Training Program will be conducted by faculty from the Department of Psychology and the College of Medicine at the University of Iowa and will enable us to formalize and strengthen the training at the interface that already exists informally at Iowa. This program is highly relevant to public health because training at the behavioral-biomedical interface will enable these scientists to more effectively understand and innovatively address mechanisms of health and disease.